


Vladivostok

by Handful_of_Silence



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Big Brother!Martin, Dialogue Format, Fluff, Gen, MJN are just one big dysfunctional family really, Prompt Meme Fill, paternal!Douglas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handful_of_Silence/pseuds/Handful_of_Silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two pilots and a steward are stuck in an eastern Russian airport, Arthur uses Martin as a substitute pillow, and Douglas extols the virtues of sleep and good company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vladivostok

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I don't care who or why, I'd just love to read some cute snuggly moments :) Maybe MJN crew has to share one big bed to save money, or they're stranded in Siberia and have to spend the night on unheated GERTIE?

Arthur. _Arthur_

I do believe our valiant steward has finally succumbed to his overwhelming desire for sleep. I would have thought that the closed eyes and snoring gave it away. Crossing the date line does tend to jiggle up one's body clock.

I can _see_ that... It's just that... Grr... Damn, no use. I can't move without waking him. 

Let him be, Martin. We've got a couple of hours before Carolyn comes back yet, best thing we can do is catch up on some well deserved sleep. We've got the grace of the gods that they even have a terminal waiting room equipped with seats here. Anyway, be thankful Sleeping Beauty here hadn't decided he wanted a game of Baggage Trolley races. You remember Minsk?

Mmm, oh god yes.... [ _shuffling_ ] No use. He's out for the count. [ _pause_ ] Douglas, dig into my bag and get out the blanket will you?

And why, pray tell, do you carry a blanket around with you?

[ _defensively_ ] It's for a perfectly legitimate reason! I get cold a lot when we stay in hotels, and well, it, um... it was my mum's old patchwork one that she left me...

In that case, I shall treat it with the utmost care. [ _fumbling, then Douglas passes the blanket over_ ]

[ _Martin tucks the blanket around Arthur and himself_ ] It's just so he doesn't wake up frozen that's all. 

Why, captain, you old softy you. Well, I'm not going to let everyone else prioritise the warmth. I think as first officer, I'm entitled to at least a portion of this heat-preserving device. [ _sounds of movement_ ]

Douglas! What are you doing? God, [ _intelligible commotion_ ] you're taking all the covers!

Oh hush Martin, I'm joining in, isn't it obvious? And look, there's plenty for everyone. I'm sure your old mum wouldn't mind it being put to such heroic and practical use of warming up abandoned pilots stranded in the far eastern lands of Vladivostok International.

[ _huffs_ ] I suppose. [ _tugs at the blanket_ ]

[ _An awkward silence, then Douglas starts singing_ ] There were three in the bed and the little one said... 

Shut up Douglas [ _pause, then softer_ ] You'll wake him up. [ _jostles_ ] God, I can't get comfortable with you here now.

I am wounded by that slight upon my presence. Look, Martin, just shuffle over this way, so Arthur can get a better purchase using you as an elongated pillow.

It's not very easy to move like this, you know...

Yes, he does have a rather tenacious hold on you, doesn't he? I'd imagine such a grip would make some lesser octopi jealous.

Shhhh! 

[ _sarcastic_ ] Oh I'm sorry, Martin, should I be using my 'inside voice'?

Douglas!

[ _Arthur stirs_ ]

Mmm, Skip?

[ _hisses_ ] Now look what you've done... [ _softer_ ] Yes Arthur?

Mum not back?

Not yet, just go back to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up, I promise. 

'K Skip...

[ _Arthur's soft snoring is heard after a few moments_ ]

I would imagine Arthur would have adored you as an older brother, you know. You seem to be taking on all the requirements for the role. I never would have thought you had a fraternal bone in your body if the evidence wasn't before me now. 

[ _Martin strokes Arthur's hair gently in soothing motions_ ] Mmm? Oh, it – it's nothing really. I just wish my siblings had done this sort of thing for me. Tucking me in and [ _coughs self-consciously_ ] well, the usual stuff, whatever that's meant to be. And, I suppose, Arthur doesn't have any brothers or sisters either. He's missed out.

So have you it seems. What a matching pair you make. 

[ _Martin doesn't reply_ ]

You don't need to resemble a plank of wood with such a practised posture, you know Martin, you'll do your spine no good. I would hate to be your chiropractor with the state your back must be in, what with all that lifting and then being bent over the controls of a plane for hours and hours. Just put your head on my shoulder, I wont bite. 

But um... I couldn't possibly... I mean, it's not very professional...

I'm not asking for your hand in marriage Martin. Your eyelids are fluttering like you're trying to mimic one of those ditzy Disney maidens, just succumb to the fact that you need sleep as well as any other mortal. Just because you're the captain doesn't make you invincible, you know. 

But Carolyn...

Will wake us up loudly and heartily when she returns, never you fear, so take the opportunity for some well earned rest while it's in supply. Put your head down for a couple of minutes, drift off. You'll like sleeping, it's good for you. One of those relaxing indulgent activities they encourage in lifestyle magazines.

[ _snorts_ ] Don't really get much sleep, truth be told.

Oh? Martin, you Casanova you...

No! [ _restrained, so as to not wake Arthur_ ] No, no, not like that, I mean, just normal sleeping. The proper relaxing kind. I usually just get cat-naps in between flying, and well, you know about my job with the van. Sleep is more one of those rare essentials for me. It's less time that could be spent out earning money.

One must never underestimate the miraculous powers of a good night's sleep. [ _stretches_ ] I think I might drop off for a bit actually. Since the third Mrs Richardson left, the house has been... [ _coughs_ ] ...rather too quiet of late for a peaceful night's rest... 

I'm sorry, Douglas...

It wasn't your fault Martin, you weren't sleeping with her. Not unless under that gawky graceless body of yours you have the suppleness of one adept in the ancient – or carnal, I should say – knowledge of Tai Chi. [ _shifts_ ] No, it's water under the bridge now, gone, finished. She's moved out to live with her...paramour, and I've moved on. 

[ _pause_ ] I don't believe that for a moment. 

….And perhaps you shouldn't. [ _brightens up_ ] But still, maybe one day. Till then, well, I've got the kids when I get to see them, and some of my old Air England mates, and the hypothetical Mrs Richardson the fourth if she ever comes along. 

You've... got us as well? Me, and Arthur, and Carolyn. 

[ _quietly_ ] Yes... Yes I do, don't I?

[ _mutters_ ] For what we're worth anyway.

When man but struts and frets his hour upon this mortal stage, friends are worth everything Martin. Even the unconventional ones. They're worth the most I've found in my accumulated experience.

[ _Martin smiles, then checks his watch_ ] How long did you say till Carolyn got back?

Oh, I would say a while yet. Her intimidation skills may be the stuff of Fitton legend, but I rather doubt she's had to go up against any variety of Russian mechanic before. It may be hours before they even deign to look at the ol' girl – the plane I mean, not Carolyn. God forbid she ever overhear me refer to her in such terms.

I might just [ _yawn_ ]... shut my eyes for a while then, if she's going to be a bit...

[ _teasing_ ] Want me to sing you a lullaby?

[ _Martin tucks the blanket further around Arthur before settling against Douglas' shoulder, says without heat_ ] Shut up Douglas. 

[ _glances down, sees Martin falling asleep against him, gently_ ] Aye aye, sir.


End file.
